equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dry63/Equestria Girls Tournament Round 1
Based off the tournament games of TheGuineaPig45, Creeperfan, Crimson "Valet" Azure, and Meester Tweester, I will try hosting a tournament of my own in anticipation for the release of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. I chose to do it here because it just made sense as the tournament is only related to the Equestria Girls series. How it will work is that 31 songs, the 16 shorts and only 54 Characters will compete for the winner spot in their respective division. In the comments below, vote for which ever you character, song, and short you like. Only the first 48 Characters, 28 songs, and 14 shorts will move on to the next round, while the remaining others get eliminated. The ones Moving On will be in Bold. You cannot save more than one character, song, or short at a time. Also, please wait for two others to save before you save again! Remember, it's just a friendly game and what ever the outcome may be. EDIT: I realized I had a math error and repeated a song in the Song section. It's 30 songs not 31. So now, only 2 songs will be eliminated in this round. Characters Complete 1. Twilight Sparkle 2. Spike 3. Sunset Shimmer 4. Fluttershy 5. Pinkie Pie 6. Applejack 7. Rarity 8. Rainbow Dash 9. Principal Celestia 10. Vice Principal Luna 11. Flash Sentry 12. Granny Smith 13. Big McIntosh 14. Apple Bloom 15. Sweetie Belle 16. Scootaloo 17. Cheerilee 18. Mrs. Cake 19. Mr. Cake ELIMANTED 20. Snips 21. Snails ELIMINATED 22. Diamond Tiara 23. Silver Spoon ELIMINATED 24. Derpy 25. Trixie Lulamoon 26. Adagio Dazzle 27. Aria Blaze 28. Sonata Dusk 29. DJ Pon-3 30. Octavia Melody 31. Cranky Doodle 32. Flim 33. Flam ELIMINATED 34. Lyra Heartstrings 35. Sweetie Drops 36. Micro Chips 37. Sandalwood 38. Sci-Twi 39. Spike the Puppy 40. Dean Cadance 41. Shining Armor 42. Principal Cinch 43. Sour Sweet 44. Sunny Flare 45. Indigo Zap 46. Sugarcoat 47. Lemon Zest 48. Suri Polomare 49. Fleur Dis Lee ELIMINATED 50. Jet Set ELIMINATED 51. Upper Crust 52. Neon Lights 53. Royal Pin 54. Trenderhoof Songs Complete 1. Opening Titles Remix 2. This Strange World 3. Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) 4. Time to Come Together 5. This is Our Big Night 6. A Friend for Life 7. Shake Your Tail 8. Perfect Day for Fun 9. Rainbow Rocks 10. Better Than Ever 11. Battle 12. Bad Counter Spell ELIMINATED 13. Snips/Snails Rap ELIMINATED 14. Under Our Spell 15. Tricks Up My Sleeve 16. Awesome As I Wanna Be 17. Welcome to the Show 18. Shine Like Rainbows 19. Friendship Through the Ages 20. My Past is Not Today 21. Life is a Runway 22. Dance Magic 23. Friendship Games 24. CHS Rally Song 25. What More Is Out There? 26. ACADECA 27. Unleash the Magic 28. Right There in Front of Me 29. What More is Out There? (Deleted Version) 30. My Little Pony Friends Shorts Complete 1. Music to My Ears 2. Guitar Centered 3. Hamstocalypse Now ELIMINATED 4. Pinkie on the One 5. Player Piano 6. A Case for the Bass 7. Shake Your Tail ELIMINATED 8. Perfect Day for Fun 9. Friendship Through the Ages 10. Life is a Runway 11. My Past is Not Today 12. The Science of Magic 13. Pinkie Spy 14. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games 15. Photo Finished 16. A Banner Day Note: To avoid confusion, When you vote for the Music Videos, take into account of the scenario and not the song. The Songs themselves will be in a vote all on their own. This Round will end once the criteria have been met. Category:Blog posts